wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Instance attunement (Burning Crusade)
:As of Patch 2.4, Burning Crusade instances no longer require attunment. Some quest chains still exist, but most were removed. This page is for mostly historical purposes. Many of the instances in the game require keys or attunement to enter, or to reach their entrances without needing to go through the lesser dungeons in front of them. Some are easy to obtain. Some are long and difficult quests. * For a detailed look at attunement to the classic (pre-Burning Crusade) instances, see Instance attunement (Original). Karazhan Attunement for Karazhan involves obtaining through a fairly extensive quest chain. It begins with of The Violet Eye just outside the tower itself. * and . **These two quests are easily soloable and should be done together as they are both required to proceed. Arcane Disturbances sends you into two underground caverns to use to collect readings from underground water sources: a well and a pond. Each cavern's entrance is very close to the questgiver and each cavern only has one of the two sources. In the process of getting to the water sources you should have killed enough ghosts to obtain 10 Ghostly Essences. * **Archmage Alturus now sends you to the city of Dalaran in the southern area of Alterac Mountains with a report. There you will find to whom you must deliver the report. * **Simply travel to Shattrath City and speak to near in the central building of the Terrace of Light. * **Khadgar will now send you to obtain the first fragment of The Master's Key which resides in the Shadow Labyrinth area of Auchindoun. It can be found in a container near . * **The second and third fragments lie in the Steamvault and Arcatraz instances respectively. * **Khadgar will now direct you to go to Opening of the Dark Portal in the Caverns of Time to speak to Medivh. Complete the instance and he will turn into . (Note: in order to enter the Dark Portal instance, you must have completed the quest Escape from Durnholde Keep in Caverns of Time: Old Hillsbrad) * **Simply return to Khadgar with the key. * **Return to Deadwind Pass and speak to Archmage Alturus to begin receiving Karazhan quests. Hellfire Citadel The Shattered Halls The quest line to obtain the begins from a drop off of on the Ata'mal Terrace near the Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley. The item begins the chain. Only one person needs the key for the group to enter. A rogue with 350 lockpicking skill can also open the gate. * / ** Bring the to / . * / ** Travel to / * / **Bring the following: *** x4 *** x2 *** x4 * / **Kill a and use its fires to change into . Coilfang Reservoir Serpentshrine Cavern . * Enter the Slave Pens in Heroic Mode. Find captive in a cage after the first boss, . * . ** Retrieve the from in Gruul's Lair and the from in Karazhan. Auchindoun Shadow Labyrinth * , the final boss in the Sethekk Halls wing of Auchindoun guards the which is contained in The Talon King's Coffer behind him. Only one person needs the key for the group to enter. A rogue with 350 lockpicking skill can also open the gate. Tempest Keep Note that to enter Tempest Keep (without LFD), you will need to have a flying mount or have warlock summon you into the instance. The Arcatraz The quest line for is fairly easy and begins in the Area 52 area of Netherstorm. Only one person needs the key for the group to enter. A rogue with 350 lockpicking skill can also open the gate. * ** asks you to kill and collect an * **Nether-Stalker Khay'ji tells you to kill ethereals and collect 10 . * **Nether-Stalker Khay'ji asks you to kill and return to him. * **Nether-Stalker Khay'ji sends you to in Eco-Dome Midrealm. * **Gahruj sends you to recover 10 Boxes of Surveying Equipment from Manaforge Duro. * **Gahruj sends you to Stormspire to deliver the to . * **Use the Triangulation Device to find the first triangulation point. * **Use the Triangulation Device to find the second triangulation point. * **Kill and recover the . Bring it to Image of Nexus-Prince Haramad. * **Bring the Ata'mal Crystal to in the center of Shattrath City. * **Kill in the Botanica and in the Mechanar to recover the two halves of the key to Arcatraz. The Eye Receiving the requires several quest chains in Shadowmoon Valley and a very involved quest chain started by requiring boss kills (one of which is timed) in multiple Heroic Mode dungeons and a kill. Please see Tempest Key guide for a full walkthrough. Caverns of Time Escape from Durnholde Keep * and ** Introduction quests at the Caverns of Time * , , and ** Complete the Escape from Durnholde Keep instance The Opening of the Dark Portal (Black Morass) Each person in the group must complete Escape from Durnholde by finishing to be eligible to start the next quest. * ** Zone in to Opening the Dark Portal * and ** Complete the instance. Battle of Mount Hyjal The attunement process for Battle of Mount Hyjal is very difficult. Every person in the group must be attuned to enter. * ** in the Caverns of Time asks you to slay in Serpentshrine Cavern and in The Eye to recover a Vial Remnant from each. Both of these are 25-man raid encounters. Black Temple Getting attuned to the Black Temple and receiving the involves 15 steps in a rather involved quest chain including killing both and the first boss in the Battle for Mount Hyjal, . Please see Black Temple attunement for a full walkthrough. Heroic Mode dungeons As of Patch 2.4.3, to enter heroic mode versions of any of the Outland instances, players must attain reputation status with a different faction depending on which instance. Once correct reputation status is obtained, the keys can simply be purchased from that faction's quartermaster. Below are the instances and their respective factions. Charts External links Category:Attunements Category:Guides Category:Instances Category:World of Warcraft key items